An information processing device, for example, a server system, operates by separating a hardware resources such as a CPU (Central Processing Unit) as a processor) and a memory as main memory unit into several partitions physically or logically. Each partition is capable of operating an OS (Operating System) by the CPU, and of executing application job (program) through the operation of the OS. In other words, the server system includes several partitions which are capable of operating the OS, and operates several different or same OSes.
In this server system, a firmware program, which executes a work, an operation and management of the system, is used in each partition. This firmware program needs to be updated when necessary.
In such server system capable of operating several partitions, the updating method of the firmware program (hereafter called FW) in the partition has been to instruct the updating of each firmware to each partition.
Another updating method updates the FW while the partitions of the system are in operation by updating the FW of a service processor which manages the partitions online.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-079155.    Patent Document 2: Japanese National Publication of International Patent Publication No. 2005-502971.    Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-146709.